The Eel A Love Story
by EdginasarusRex
Summary: I got my inspiration from the Gorillaz Bite "The Eel." Murdoc and 2D are having difficulties controlling their urges and feelings for each other, but will Murdoc be able to accept who he really is?
1. Love And Betrayal

The Eel: Murdocx2D Alternate.

Glancing back at the kitchen door inside of the huge, almost palace-like Kong Studios occasionally, Stu-Pot [2D] pounded away at the eel that was sliding around frantically in the bottom of the sink. He was near done when..

BANG! "For th' love of sweet Satan my head! Agh! What's that banging, STOP THAT BANGING!" Murdoc Niccles, bassist for the epic band, Gorillaz, burst into the kitchen, rubbed his eyes, and gave 2D a horribly dirty look. 2D panicked, immediately afraid Murdoc was going to beat him up, as he did most of the time.

"R-Russel tol' me ta kill it coz he woz gonna cook i.."

The slender blue-haired young man began to cower as the terrifying olive colored man, though some inches shorter than him, got right in his face.

"STOP IT BANGING, STOP IT BANGING!" The eel slipped away from 2D's mallet, and he freaked out. "Is, is too slip'ry, I ca-ca-I can' kill it!" Murdoc rolled his eyes, one red, one black. "Whad'ya mean can't kill it!? Gah, I'll kill it mahself."

Murdoc snatched the eel from the sink and strode over to the oven. 2D couldn't help but notice he was wearing nothing but underw—"What the bloody hell?" thought 2D, and then saw what Murdoc was about to do. He held the eel over a flame "Melt it's face, melt it's face!"

"NO! NONONONO!" 2D shouted, covering his eyes. When he looked up, the half naked Satanist was peering at him with a strange expression on his face. "Shuttup, would ya? You're gonna wake up Noodle!"

2D sucked in a deep breathe. "NO MURDOC! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BULLIYIN' ME AN'-An'AN' YA CAN' TELL ME WHA TO DO ANYMORE! YOU CAN' MAKE ME SHUT UP NO MORE!" Murdoc rolled his eyes and gave 2D a condescending look. "Yes, actually. Yes I can. Hehe." Chuckling sinisterly, he grabbed the back of 2D's head. "Muds…I was juss kiddin, I swear it, please don' hit me, I-I.."

Murdoc cut him off. He rested his free hand on 2D's soft pale neck and pulled him down to his level. 2D's eyes widened. Murdoc put his lips to 2D's. 2D was stunned and tried to resist at first, but relaxed. Murdoc took the opportunity to slip his tongue into 2D's mouth. Electric shivers ran through 2D's entire body. He tasted cigarette smoke and beer and unbrushed morning teeth, and while he normally would've been disgusted [He HATED kissing Paula.] he was strangely intrigued. Just when he was about to get into the kiss, Murdoc pulled back, panting a bit. He was red as Satan himself. 2D dropped his eyes to his feet, accidently catching a glimpse of Muds', ehem, bulge. He looked back up, and Murdoc took that opportunity to shove him up against the counter. He ran his unnaturally long tongue along 2D's jawbone, slowly moving down to his neck, where he roughly nipped at the tender skin.

He heard 2D gulp. "Eh-eh..Mu-Mu.." Not taking his mouth off of 2D's neck, he reached a slim olive finger and pressed it to his mouth. "Hush up luv, can't you see I'm a bit busy?" he mumbled into 2D's throat. Feeling a surge of excitement, 2D pulled away from Murdoc and ran towards the couch. He gave Muds a challenging look. "Come n' get me." He tried to move as Murdoc ran at him, but wasn't fast enough. Murdoc threw himself onto 2D, and they were lying on the couch, Murdoc pressed up against 2D's skinny body. 2D reached up and grabbed Muds' head, pulling his lips to his own. Murdoc slid his tongue in and out of the large gap in 2D's front teeth, and 2D groaned in pleasure. Pulling away, he stared at Murdoc. "A-a-are ya sure ya wanna do this Muds?" 2D whimpered, fearing that Murdoc was messing with his emotions, which wasn't unusual. Murdoc shot him a devilish grin. "I have never been more sure, luv." He whispered, then dropped his head down to 2D's waist. He grabbed the hem of 2D's "Swell Maps" shirt and tugged it off of him. Then he dipped his tongue down to 2D's turquoise happy trail and followed it, ending at the waist of his pants and flipped the two of them over so that 2D was on top when…"Hey, Muds, 2D, ya here? I got some…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON!?" Murdoc's eyes widened in panic and he roughly shoved 2D off the couch [and himself] onto the floor. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ISA MATTER WIFF YOU 2D?! You tryin' to fuggin rape me??" 2D sat up and stared at him with hurt and rage shining from his sunken in eyes, courtesy of Murdoc.

"Bu-bu, Muds, it woz Muds n'.." *CRACK!* 2D's head spun as Murdoc slapped him HARD across the face. "You are a fuckin' perv." Murdoc growled. He then spun around and stalked to his room.

Russel gawked at 2D who was sitting, abandoned on the floor, blinking back tears. "2D..what on earth happened?" "NUFFIN! JUSS LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted and ran outside.


	2. The Rath Of StuPot

Murdoc sat alone in the Winnebago, listening to the same line of the same song again and again. "Bloody hell, this is all fucked up." he muttered to himself, running his long fingers through his greasy jet black hair. He flopped back on his bed and sighed. "I ain't a fag, you know? I'm juss...horny as fuck and 2D is pretty damn feminine. So things happened. Yeh, that's all." Murdoc took a large swig of whiskey and fell into a restless sleep.

2D slowly came down the stairs to the parking garage, shaking so hard his teeth were chattering. "Oh god, he's gunna hit me, he's gunna hit me." His voice shook, he was so nervous. He crept over to the Winne door and heard…his own voice? "Wot the hell?" he whispered and pressed his ear to the cold metal. "Windmill windmill, for the land, turn forever hand in hand…" Murdoc was listening to El Manana. On repeat…weird. He pulled back and knocked on the door. "Errmm….Muds? Dinner's ready." "Yeh, wotever you lil' faggot, I'll be there in a minute! Get outta here!" 2D felt a tear slither and trudged, depressed, up to the dining room.

When everyone was seated around the table, Russel glanced nervously at Noodle ('Dammit all, Russel told Noodle.' Murdoc muttered angrily.) "Soo erm...how's the food?" he asked, clearing his throat. "Fine." 2D and Murdoc both mumbled. The awkward silence went on for about 10 more minutes before Murdoc snapped. "NOTHIN' HAPPENED. THA LITTLE HOMO 2D FUCKED MAULED ME, ALRIGHT?!" 2D's eyes burned with hate and after a slight pause, he lunged. Knocking food and utensils off the table, 2D slid across the table and shoved Murdoc to the ground, quite a feat considering they were sitting on opposite sides of the long table. "Fuck. You. You. ARSE. YOU FUCKIN' KISSED ME." He slammed his bony fist into Murdoc's unusually scared looking face to emphasize each word he spoke. He just kept hitting him, again and again, thinking back to each year he'd known Murdoc. And his abuse. After what seemed like hours, Russel pulled him away.

"Oh shit, Noodle call 911, quick!" He stared at 2D, who was staring at Murdoc's bloody, rather fucked up face. "2D, Jesus CHRIST! I can't believe you did that." Russel exclaimed. "I know." 2D whispered, his voice a mix of brewing pain and even more compressed rage. He was about to explain to Russel, when the sirens rang outside of Kong Studios and the paramedics rushed and then back out carrying the unconscious Murdoc.

Noodle and Russel rode along in the ambulance, and 2D, in a state of shock, laid in the Winnebago and cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short; this being to the very small amount of people who are reading. Big thanks to Fawnn, if she hadn't reveiwed I woul've abandoned 2D in all his heart broken peril. I beg of ya'll, rate and reveiw!


End file.
